I'm done
by JasonToddlover
Summary: Superboy comes to a realization that he doesn't want to be in Superman's shadow anymore. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. If I did there would be another season. **

**Lil notes: So I started this fic because i was bored. Yes boredom made me want to write this. I made Superman dislike Superboy to the bone. If you don't like it..oh well. If people like this then I might continue doing more of it.**

* * *

Superboy stood in his bathroom looking at his reflection. He didn't like his reflection at all because of what it showed him. It reminded him of a certain person that didn't give a rat's ass about him.

"Out of all people, I just had to be his clone."

Superboy poked at his face. Every single feature was just like _His_ from the jaw line down to the blue of his eyes. Even his hair line was exact. The clone ran his hand through his hair. Trying to mess it up but it just returned to its normal state. The face Superboy wore was not his own. It belong to the big guy in blue.

Superman.

Superboy made a displeased facial expression. It was the same one Superman made when he finds out Superboy was even around or standing right in front of him.

"I wish I could take this face off. I don't want to be him anymore." He felt like clawing at it. Ripping through the skin and peeling it off. Then he started to think about his team mates. They shouldn't find him like that. Pieces of skin hanging off of his face because he disliked it. Then again it was none of their business. They all had someone to look up to and they took care of them. He however didn't have that. The reassurance like everyone else had.

He looked down at the S on his chest.

"I don't want to be accepted by him anymore."

Slipping the shirt off, he held onto it. He should give it back to Superman. It's his symbol not his. He wasn't given the S on his chest. Superboy didn't bother sticking another shirt on. All he had were shirts that had the red S on it. Walking out of the room and into the lounging area he could see the rest of the team sitting on the couch.

KF was the first person to notice that the cloned Kryptonian walked into the room. "Hey Superboy!"

"Hey KF." Superboy noticed that KF was eating his favorite snacks and talking with his mouth open.

"Superboy, you should sit down and watch TV with us." M'gann was patting the cushion beside her.

"No thank you M'gann." Superboy started to make his way towards the zeta tube.

"Whoa there big guy. Remember the league is having a meeting right now." Robin turned himself around so he was looking at Superboy, who was now entering the location of his desired location.

"I know but I just need to do something. I need to get it off my chest." He glanced back down at the shirt.

The rest of the team didn't question the clone but they were wondering what was going on in his mind. The female Martian could've read his mind but Superboy learned how to block her out quickly. They got up and followed Superboy through the zeta tube.

The YJ crew walked through the halls of the watch tower. They had only been in there once except for Robin. He knew his way around the watch tower blind folded. Just one of the perks of being a protégé of Batman. Superboy stood in the front of the group and headed for the Meeting room. He didn't know where he was going but he could follow the voices of the Justice League.

As soon as they got to the door Superboy could hear that Batman deemed the meeting over. He opened the door and heads turned towards him.

"What are you doing here Superboy? You and the team knew we had a meeting today." Batman growled out.

The growl didn't bother Superboy at all. He's used to hearing it by now since Batman was sort of like a father figure in his…small existence. "I'm just here to give something back to Superman."

Superman looked over to the clone. He didn't give anything to him so what was he giving back? He glared at the clone as he came closer to him. Why wasn't he wearing a shirt? "What do you want?"

"To give this back to you." Superboy held out the shirt.

"That doesn't belong to me. It's your shirt." Superman didn't have time for this. He could be rescuing a cat stuck in a tree or help a dog find his bone.

"No it's not." Superboy dropped the shirt onto the floor since Superman didn't want to take it from him. Superboy took in a deep breath and started a speech that he was thinking about on the way up. "I don't want to be Superboy anymore." He could hear collective gasp from the Justice League and Young Justice team. "I don't want to live in your shadow anymore. I am sick and tired of wanting to gain your respect while everyone around me has it. You treat me as if I'm the plague, waiting to wipe you out. All I ever wanted was to work by your side but I realized that it's just a waste of time. I would say to act as if I never exist but you already do that. Have fun with your life and may the best come to you." Conner turned around and left the meeting room.

The members of JL and YJ stood there shocked, especially Superman. Some of them figured that it was just a matter of time before Conner snapped. Every time he tried to either help superman or talk to him the older Kryptonian just pushed him away. Didn't spare a second glance in the kid's direction. One of their confrontations led them to put hands on each other. No one could believe that the two would actually go that far. Batman ended up suspending Superman from the Watch Tower and mount Justice while Conner couldn't attend any training or missions.

"Dude. Did that just happen?" Kid flash asked Robin. The youngest side kick could only nod his head. He didn't have any words.

"What are we going to do if he's not going to be Superboy?" M'gann asked. "He's a crucial part of this team."

"We need to give him time." Aqualad spoke calmly. "We'll speak to him later about the choice he made."

* * *

**Wow..that was probably horrible...Reviews are lovely. They help determine if this should continue or not. Thank you**

-**JasonToddlover**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice!

**Author's note:** Sorry for the way late update.

* * *

Superboy is no more and that only leaves Conner Kent. The clone was sitting inside his room in Mount Justice, looking at the posters and newspaper clipping that cluttered the walls. There were action figures and he even had a blanket draped across a chair in front of his desk. What did those items have in common? They were all Superman related. He should really get rid of them. They are starting to bring back horrible memories of rejection and he didn't want to feel that way right now.

Going over to the biggest poster in his room he snatched it off of the wall. His hands gripped at the sides and ripped it two. It split so superman's face was in two halves as well. The urge to clean this room and get rid of everything that was Superman related came over him. He went out to the kitchen and went to the cabinet under the sink and grabbed a trash bag. Going back to his room he started to rip down everything off his walls. He tossed the action figures, cups and even the shirts with the red shield on them away. Conner shredded the blankets on his bed and even the one on the chair. He tossed every single item into the trash bag and then tied it up.

By the time Conner was done he had two big trash bags full. He was surprised when he had to get another bag. Going into his desk he pulled out a lighter. It was a random one he owned, he doesn't smoke. Picking the two bags up he walked out onto the beach along the side of mount justice and set the two bags on fire. He made himself comfortable on the sand and dug his fingers into it. He watched as the flames danced around the items he thought were most cherished to him.

He did not hate Superman. Conner just wants to move on. Trying to get Superman's acceptance was just a phase, a phase that he had grown out of. His life won't be centered around it now. Now Conner just wants to live his life, how ever long that may be.

Getting up, Conner made sure the flames were put out. He then took the remains and put them in a trash can in mount Justice. The team had left him alone so they were not aroundat the moment. Fiddling around in the kitchen he made himself something to eat and sat down in front of the television. About three minutes later her heard the zeta tubes go off. The soft but commanding foot steps got closer.

"Conner."

It was Batman. Conner turned his head so he could look at the dark knight. "Yes, Batman?"

"We need to talk."

The Clone stood up and took his plate to the kitchen. He knew what that meant, Batman did not want to talk to him, Bruce Wayne did. Conner has been with the team for three years now and Robin had became a good friend so Batman trusted him with their identities.

* * *

Walking through the zeta tubes they ended up in the Bat cave. Batman signaled for him to go up to the Manor. As Conner walked up he could only hear the footsteps of Alfred, the butler. Dick must be at school today so he did not bother looking for him. Conner made his way to Bruce's study. He took a seat on the chair that was in front of the desk. Moments later Bruce came into the study and he sat at the desk.

"About yesterday, I need to know what your plans are."

Conner looked at him confusingly. "What do you mean?" He wasn't thinking of any plans. He did not have a mission.

Bruce gave a soft smile. "I mean what are your plans for your future? You did not quit the team but you gave up your hero name."

Conner really did not think about it. He wanted to live, that's for sure. He is in his senior year of high school. "Finish up high school, then go off to college. Probably find my own place and get a job."

"Will you be giving hero work a break? It sounds like you are trying to establish your life."

"For right now yes I will be giving hero work up. I will be there if any one needs me."

"That's good to hear." Bruce pulled out a key from out of a drawer and placed it in front of Conner. "I have an apartment here in Gotham that I do not use any more. If you want you can take it. I'll give you money to buy your own furniture and food until you find your self a job. Also, I can have you transferred from Happy Harbor High to Gotham Academy."

Conner sat there and thought about it. He really wanted to get a place on his own. To know that he worked up and saved for it would bring him joy. Then he thought every one must start some where so if this is the universe's way of saying here is part of the path you must take then he'll gladly accept it. Also he could put money on the side once he gets a job to save up for another apartment. He didn't want to feel like a bother to Bruce.

"One thing I must ask."

"What is it Conner?"

"You're not going to watch me are you? I do not need any one watching me. I'm trying to get away from that as well." Conner narrowed his eyes. He will not stand for some one watching his every move.

"No, i removed the cameras from in the apartment. There is one at the front door, only for security purposes."

"I can deal with that. Thank you Bruce this means a lot."

"No problem. For now go and check out the apartment. Get settled in, figure out what furniture you want to keep and what you want to get rid of. I'll send Richard with the card tomorrow so you can go shopping."

Conner smiled. This is turning out great.

* * *

**Uhm...well...Review? Let me know how this is. Thank you much.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Superboy or young justice_

**Author's note: **_I am finally updating. I apologize for the wait. I am not confident in this story but I will try my best to make it great for you readers. Thank you for all that are sticking with this and being patient with me. I also apologize if this chapter is a bit...slow? I am still trying to figure out which way this story is going to go. I want to hit all the main points for it. _

_I would like to address this with you guys before reading on. Conner and the rest of the gang are in 12th grade. I mentioned Dick being Robin but that's going to change. He will be Nightwing in future chapters. I just need to figure out where in the chapters I am going to make that change. Another thing is Conner will not be in a romantic relationship with any one. Yes i know there are readers that ship him with M'gann but i want to steer clear of relationships. Maybe for a few chapters and maybe he'll gain a interest in some one or M'gann. **(I really dislike her by the way. No hard feelings)**. _

* * *

The apartment was warm and cozy. Conner floated through examining it. He could tell that the dark knight owned this place. The color scheme was exactly the same from the carpeted floors to the aluminum tiles in the kitchen. Everything was a different shade of grey, about three, and black. The living room had to be his favorite place in the entire apartment. It was big and spacious. If he needed to he could float up to the top when ever he wanted. The only thing he was missing was a television. He could tell that a large flat screen use to reside in the room. There was a huge space over the entertainment stand. That would be one of the things he needed to grab when he goes out later on today. Taking one last look around the apartment he decided on one major thing. The apartment needed a hint of red in it. To break up all the shades of grey.

Robin is suppose to come over and help him shop for his essentials. Conner still was not happy he could not get the items himself bu the help was needed. Going into the master bed room, he felt a certain joy. He gets to sleep in the _Master_ bed room. Floating over to the huge king sized bed he dropped down onto it. No one will stop or get in the way of how he controls his life. His life, his way. He embedded that saying into his mind and closed his eyes. Conner must have fallen into a deep slumber. He failed to hear the door to his apartment open and a familiar chuckle ring through it.

Richard walked into the master bed room and seen that his clone of a friend was sleeping on the bed. It was odd seeing him laying on a bed. Usually he would sleep in his closet. Shrugging he went over to the foot of the bed and screamed "DUDE" really loud.

Conner jumped out of his sleep to see Richard cackling like a mad man at his reaction. "How did you get in here?" The clone yawned. Richard was going to answer but Conner waved him off. "Don't."

Richard was perched at the foot of the bed. "Come on, sleeping giant. I only have a set amount of time to help you."

"Why is that?" Bruce did not mention that Dick would only have a limited amount of time to help him.

"Got grounded."

"Do I want to know why?" Conner got up and stretched, waiting for his friends explanation. He knew better though. He's been friends with Dick for over three years. He should have known better than to ask that question. The kid, in his eyes, was crazy.

"Wally and I snuck into a club in down town Gotham when we were supposed to be studying for finals." Richard spoke casually like it wasn't the first time he did it.

Conner chuckled and the two exited the apartment and walked out onto the streets of Gotham. Dick said something about outlets being a couple of blocks from there and he could get everything he needed."B said something about you needing a television, a lap top along with a cell phone."

"He really does not need to do this..."

"B does what he wants. He told me to tell you to pick out whatever you want. Oh and Alfred will be doing the grocery shopping for you so you don't have to go out after we are done here."

Conner stared at Richard. Why are they helping him out so much like this? He knows this is nothing to Bruce but usually people only help out a tiny bit and then the rest you are on your own. "Well let's get started on finding a phone then..."

* * *

Richard and Conner walked out of the store, smart phone in Kon's hand. They were in that store for a good hour and a half. Kon just wanted a phone so he could make calls on it and send texts but Richard made sure he had the latest and the greatest. "Now we have a way of contacting you."

"We?" Conner stopped walking and looked at his friend.

"Well you know, the team?"

The taller of the two shook his head no. "I don't want any one having my number just yet. I don't even want them knowing where i am located for the time being."

"...they are your friends Conner...they have the right to know."

"Dick, I know. I just need time to get myself together. I'll give them my number later on." Richard looked hurt. Like he lost Wally in a sea of identical red heads. "Look you have my number already. You can call me and you already know where i am so you have an advantage...if it makes you feel any better i'll let you program every one's number into my phone so if i need to get a hold of any of you they are there. " He held the phone out for Dick to take. The acrobat looked at the phone. He still was hurt that Conner didn't want any one having his number. "Please, just...the team will ask questions..."

"You're not ready to answer, gotcha."

Richard went to plugging in every one's number in the phone. Conner let out the air he was holding in. They stood in the middle of the plaza for a bit until Richard was done.

"Now, onward to the lap tops."

This was going to be a very long day...

* * *

Finally arriving back at the apartment Conner went about putting his flat screen into place in the living room. It fit perfectly in the spot where Bruce removed the first one. Richard had placed his lap top and a couple of bags of clothes down on the sofa. "Alfred should have brought your school uniform and food already. I need to get going. It's way past the time i originally had and i need to get back to the Manor before B has a cow."

"Okay, thanks Dick. Tell Bruce and Alfred i said thank you as well."

Richard parted with him with a final good by for the evening. That left Conner alone with his thoughts. Now what? The flat screen was on playing a movie he really was not paying attention to. Getting up from off the couch he went over to a small dresser and pulled out one of the drawers. Pulling a pen and a note pad out he went to sit back down.

**Place to rest my head**: *_check*_

** School:** _*check*_

**Job:** _*...*_

He needed to find a job. Pulling his shoes back on and a light jacket he decided to go job hunting the old fashion way, walking the streets. It was getting dark outside. He must have been walking for a good few hours. It did not bother him but the places that were hiring did. It irritated him a bit. He needed to meet all the requirements before actually working at a certain place and one requirement that he does not have yet is a high school diploma. Rolling his eyes he headed back to his apartment. He would have flown back but he didn't want to deal with the deafening silence so close to his ears. He lowered his head and sighed. He thought this would be an easy task like the other two on his list but maybe life isn't that nice to him.

Conner was going to fly off when a woman's voice greeted his ears. "Young man...excuse me!" He looked over to see an elderly woman waving him over. He was about to walk across the street to her but there were cars coming from either side. Floating up and over, landing in front of her. "do you have any time to spare to help out a little old lady?

He smiled. "Sure can."

"Great. I need your help putting some boxes away...and maybe reorganizing a storage closet." Conner followed her into the small mom and pop store. The woman showed him the back where the new shipment came in. Then went over to the storage closet. "It's a mess but if you can get it together along with putting the new shipment away. That would be marvelous."

"I can take it from here...mrs?"

"Oh, Oakwood."

"Mrs. Oakwood, my name is Conner."

"Nice to meet you...now to work with you." She smiled warmly and went to tend to the duties she could manage on her own in the store.

Conner took another look at the storage closet. For the most part it was slightly organized but it could use a touch up. With out using any of his powers, except for strength. He arranged the shelves so they were side by side and he moved the boxes into the room. He took items out of boxes and placed them onto the shelves. Taking old ones off and tossing them. He kept some of the chocolate, placing the 'old' candy bars into his pocket.

He was finishing sweeping up the floor of the storage closet and the hallway when a hand with a fifty dollar bill appeared in front of him. "What's this?"

"For helping me."

"It was no problem, Mrs. Oakwood." Conner tried to hand the money back to her.

She waved her hand dismissively. "This can become your permanent job is you promise to come back and help me out tomorrow."

"I won't mind coming back over. I would like the job. How much will i be getting paid?"

"About 350 a week."

Conner's eye brows arched upward. "oh...kay. When should i be here tomorrow?"

"4 in the afternoon should be good."

Conner said thank you and good bye to Mrs. Oakwood and headed home. Unlocking his apartment door and opening it he kicked his boots off and went to go and sit on the couch. He had a very productive day and he just wanted to rest now. Tonight was a Friday night. He could hear people laughing and enjoying themselves. Flicking on the TV and then turning off the lights Conner called it a night.

* * *

**Another Author's note:** _Boring chapter was boring. I know i know. I am sorry...really i am. Leave a review please! Helps me out a lot._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of DC's characters

**Author's note**: So I can start focusing on this story a bit more. I'm done with college classes for the semester.

* * *

_Wake up. Go to school. Work. Sleep._

_Wake up. Go to school. Work. Sleep._

_Wake up. Go to school. Work. Sleep. _

_Wake up. Go to school. Work. Sleep._

This was the routine Conner had fallen into. It seemed a bit boring to every one else but for Conner it was relaxing. The high stress levels he had felt while with the young justice crew and wanting to be accepted by Superman dropped significantly. It was like breathing a breath of fresh air with out worrying or having bouts of fear. Out of the routine he has going on his favorite part has to be going to work. He enjoyed working for Mrs. Oakwood. She was a little old lady with a big heart. Mr.s Oakwood loved hearing about his day no matter how boring it seemed. She even made him small meals to take home. Conner tried to explain to her that there was no need for her to do so. He could cook all on his own back at the apartment but she would let it roll into one ear and out the other.

Mrs. Oakwood seen Conner as her child. He had learned that Mr.s Oakwood had lost both of her sons in a freak accident when they were about his age. So seeing his face around the shop had brought out her motherly instincts again. At first Conner did not know how to react. The only adult that actually wanted to care for him and did not treat it as an obligation was Bruce Wayne. What was this strange feeling that was touching his heart? He let the feeling seep deep down into the cor of his beating heart and thought on it. It was love. Love is what he was feeling from Mrs. Oakwood. It was a mother's love. Something that he has been craving for but could never have.

"Sonny, you coming over for dinner tonight?"

Conner turned around and seen that it was Mr. Oakwood. he was a care free man. When bad things happened he would shrug and say "move onward". Conner wanted to feel like that. Letting what ever troubled him roll straight off of his back. Mr. Oakwood should be a man that any teen male looks up to. He goes out and "brings home the bacon" as he likes to say. Takes care of the house when things are falling apart, mainly the creaky door that leads into the kitchen. He could never get it to stop. He even buys Mrs. Oakwood small gifts to show his appreciation. Mr. Oakwood also goes around and helps the other mom and pop shops that are on this block.

"I'll join you and Mrs. Oakwood tonight."

"Please, call us mom and pop." Mr. Oakwood patted his shoulder.

The small gesture made Conner smile. "Right...I'll join you and mom tonight, pops."

"Great, now run on home and get washed up. We expect you to be at our place in twenty minutes. We know about how you can fly." He was pointing a playful finger and shaking it at Conner. "Now run along."

"See you soon, pops!" Conner made his way out of the small shop. He felt warm. Being able to have a mother and father figure felt great. He flew home and took a quick shower. Then he got ready and headed to mom and pop's house.

They lived on the opposite side of Gotham in a quiet neighborhood. the front door was open, screen door covering the opening so bugs could not make their way through. Opening the screen door he walked in. The screen door slammed shut startling him a bit.

"Conner, is that you?"

"Yes, mom it's me."Conner walked through the house. He couldn't help but sniff the air as he made his way into the kitchen. He walked in and seen the tiny caramel skinned woman busy making plates. "What's for dinner, mom?"

"I made a pot roast. I would have made spanish food but i did not know if you had a taste for it."

"I never had it before. I would have loved to try it."

"Then next time I'll remind her to make some. How about tomorrow night? You're not off doing your young thing are you?" Pops had came into the room. He was fixing one of Mom's snow globes that she loved to collect.

"No, I'm free. Tomorrow is my last day of high school."

"Is it now?" Mom had them move to the dining room table. She was excellent in balancing plates." You going off to some fancy university?

"No. I was thinking about heading to the community college here in Gotham. I don't know exactly what i want to go to school for." Conner picked up his fork and started to eat.

"Do not fret. You will finding a major to go into." Mom placed a hand over Conner's to reassure him.

"Enough of this college talk. So Sonny, do you have a girl?"

Conner blushed. It spread from his cheeks down to his neck. "Uh..oh...no...no i don't..."

"Oh, well are you gay then?" Conner sputtered and Mom hit Pops gently on the arm with her hand. "What? I felt like asking and just so you know. If you are gay i will still love you either way. Just don't want you hiding up in one of the closets. Scaring the arthritis out of me when i find you."

Conner chuckled. "Pops you are a handful."

Pops shrugged his shoulders. "Are you staying the night?"

"Oh...i don't know. I don't want to be a burden..." Conner looked down shyly at his plate. This home is comfortable.

"Sweet child, you are our burden now. Stay, I'll get the guest room ready for you." Mrs. Oakwood stood up from the table and gathered the plates. She went into the kitchen and Conner could hear plates clinking around and the sound of a liquid being poured into a couple of glasses. Mrs. Oakwood reappeared from out of the kitchen with a tray. It had two glasses of milk and a plate with four cookies on it. "Now, eat cookies. Makes you feel better." She walked away and headed up the stairs. The half breed could hear her smoothing out sheets on a bed and a ruffle of clothing. Must be his pajamas for tonight.

He and pops ate in silence. A comfortable silence. Not the type of silence that he got when Superman was around. That caused Conner to frown. He didn't want to think about him. Bad memories. this is a fresh start for him. For his future to be brighter not dulled because of the shadow he was living under. The expectations that people pressed onto him. The one word that haunted him and the lack of respect because of it. He could go on and on about how his past life was a major let down but he won't.

Once he was done he headed up the stairs. The stairs creaked under his weight but it was welcoming. Mom came out of the room he would be sleeping in. "Go on in and change. good night sweetie." she kissed his cheek. When she pulled away she smiled tenderly at him and turned to head back down the stairs.

Conner smiled and went inside. there was not much in the room. A bed, dresser and a desk. This must have been one of their son's room. He changed into the pajamas which actually fit and he settled into the bed. Letting out a content sigh he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter End Author's note**: How did i do? Horrible? Great? Need to work on something? What am i doing? (I don't know either. I'm trying. I really am). Please Review. They make me smile!~


	5. Chapter 5

...well a long awaited update...i don't even know what's going on...enjoy

* * *

Conner woke up before the birds started chirping. He had to wait a few seconds to get his bearings straight. He needed to remember that he was not in his room back at the apartment. He was at Mom and Pop's place. Getting up he took the pajamas off and folded them neatly and sat them on the dresser. Then he made the bed, smoothing all of the wrinkles out of it before placing the pillow back. Slipping his shoes on he opened up the window and floated back to his apartment. He was comfortable there. The warmth that he felt laying in that bed with the blankets cocooned around him. He slept the entire night without waking once because of a nightmare….that scared him.

He was not used to that feeling. Deep in the back of his conscious while he slept he was waiting for something to happen. Waiting to dream and have it turn into a night terror. Waiting for that rejection that still haunted him after all this time. That turn of a back. Watching that red cape flutter in the wind as that man walked away. Ignoring him and pretending he never existed. Why can't he just get over it. He wants to, so badly. Conner was sick of the pain. Sick of hurting because he was the only one without a true mentor. Batman and Black canary were nice to have but they had others to tend to. They did not know what he had to go through when his powers started to grow more. The two couldn't help him with his ice breath or when lasers kept shooting out of his eyes every five seconds. He needed Superman's help and all he did was turn his back on him.

Entering the apartment he instantly knew that something was off. There had been someone else in here. He started in the back of the apartment first and started to search. He wasn't finding anything. Wait...why didn't he just use his x-ray vision. that would make things easier. He scanned the house. No one there but there was a gift sitting on the dining room table.

To: Superboy

From:

No one sent this to him? Some one had to have sent this to him. He opened the box to see a nice outfit for the day. black slacks with a grey button up shirt. He checked the clothes over to make sure nothing was going to hurt him. Checking the time he noticed he had about five hours before he needed to get ready for graduation. going over to the couch he relaxed and turned on the tv to watch some mindless daytime television. About two hours went by when he received a text.

Dick#: come over so we can hang out before graduation

Conner#: no.

Dick#: why not?

Conner#: I don't want to deal with you right now.

Dick#: party pooper :(

Conner rolled his eyes and tossed his phone across the couch. Did he even want to go to the graduation ceremony? It's not like he has to go. No one is going to be there cheering him on as he walks onto the stage to get his diploma. Maybe Dick and Bruce but that's not who he really wanted there. Mr. and Mrs. Oakwood would have been great to have there. "Ugh...decisions...decisions...i'm going to sleep this off."

And sleep he did.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

That damn alarm on his phone needs to be disabled. He sat up, his hair a mess and drool dried up on the side of his mouth. He picked up his phone and noticed that it was ten. He had an hour to get ready. "Ugh…." Conner fell back against the sofa. He couldn't wait to get this day over and done with.

Getting up onto his feet he drug himself to the shower and washed up. It was a good thing that someone had sent him the clothes. He didn't have anything that was….graduation appropriate. Dressing then doing his hair, he checked himself over a few times. Grabbing his wallet he headed off to school.

* * *

Conner sat with his graduating class outside in the football stadium. The day was beautiful and sunny. It was not too hot and there was a slight breeze. They were listening to their peer give a speech. Right now he wasn't paying attention. He just wanted to get out of there. He had to endure three more minutes of bad puns, corny jokes and forced laughter. He watched as the first row stood from their seats. They got into place and started up one by one. The principle calling their name, taking their steps to grab their diploma, shake a hand then walk across the rest of the stage, down the stairs and back to their chair. This continued on until it was Conner's turn to.

He heard his name and his heart started to beat fast. He feared of tripping while getting his diploma. Walking across the stage he shook with his right and grabbed with his left. He heard distinct group of cheers coming from the stand. Following the voices he looked up and seen Mr. and Mrs. Oakwood, Bruce Wayne, Diana Prince and Dinah Lance. He raised his hands up and waved while heading back to his seat. Once everyone had gotten their diploma they filed out and dispersed to go home. Dick had found Conner quickly and they took a couple of pictures together. The adults showed up and started snapping pictures as well. Conner was happy that Mr. and Mrs. oakwood could make it. he didn't even know they were invited.

"I took the liberty of inviting them...if it was okay?" Dick whispered to him.

"Totally fine." Conner and Dick fist bumped. "Wait how did you know where they lived?"

"I'm the world's greatest detective's partner. I figure out everything." Dick chuckled. "Oh and Diana and Dinah said they were coming because they were mother figures to you before you left. They are sort of disappointed in you because you stopped communicating with them."

"I stopped communicating with everyone. Not just them." Conner took off his graduation robe and his hat.

"I know that but they thought of you as a son so knowing that you wouldn't talk to them hurt them deep inside. I'm surprised Diana isn't grounding you."

"That is not necessary." Conner's face paled a bit. Then he felt arms around him. He looked up to see Dinah and Diana. "Hi…"

"You have the nerve to not speak with us for months young man. I am highly disappointed. We were worried sick and if it were not for Richard we wouldn't even know if you were alive!" The two women started to express how they felt. Now Conner felt horrible for not texting or at least calling once in awhile.

"Okay Diana and dinah...stop giving him grief." Bruce interjected. "Alright you two go off and do what graduates do…..just don't get in trouble. I am not bailing any one out of jail."

"Right pops." Dick rolled his eyes. "Come on Conner. There are some people that are dying to see you again."

Conner followed Dick around the corner and then wrapped his arm around him and lifted him into the air. "You know i still don't want to see them...right?"

"I know you don't Conner but they miss you. You don't need to go into detail. Hell pretend you never left. Just give them the time of day. Please…..go to the milkshake shop"

The clone flew and landed in an alley a block away and walked beside Dick. He had a small bounce in his step. As the two got closer to the milkshake place the urge to just fly away overcame Conner. No. He has to do this. He needs to show his face. Entering the little shop they noticed Wally waving his hand quickly to get their attention.

"Overhereoverhereoverhere!" The redhead was excited. He was able to see the Super again. "Conner! Buddy. It's so nice to see you man."

"Hey Wally. Glad to see you too." Well it's not awkward so far. Then he turned and seen the rest of the team. They greeted him with smiles and hellos. As they talked he ordered himself a small oreo shake and listened. He had missed so much though he did not feel left out. He knew things like this would happen being away from the team. They said they would always let him back with open arms. Conner doesn't want to go back yet. Only and ONLY if he gets over this entire superman thing. There must be time. If there is not time there is no healing.

* * *

**Author's note:** If our lovely super does go back to the team...should he pick up the title as Superboy...or should he have a new one?


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: So i got an anonymous review asking me to update. To tell you the truth i needed that. I needed to know people were still sticking around with this story. I was losing hope with this story so I played my twenty one pilots playlist and let one of their songs inspire me to write this next chapter.

**Be concerned**

* * *

Superman floated in the sky above Gotham High's football stadium. He was watching the graduation from there. Even though graduations were supposed to be a joyous occasion, the blue boy scout's face was stricken with grief. The alien did not know why he was feeling like that. Nor did he know why he was there floating above the stadium.

Could it have been the sunny day here in Gotham?

Could it be because of the path he took heading back to metropolis?

No? Then what was it and why did he feel like _absolute_ shit?

His crystal alien blue eyes looked down at the students. He lazily scanned through them. Every single of one the students he looked at was so happy. They were even looking up in the stands for their parents and waving. Row by row and one by one names were called. He could see their faces so clearly. The smiles, hands aching to get their hands on their diplomas, gowns swishing as they hurried across the stage. The jumping, cheering and applauses from families and friends reached Superman's ears. Once it got to the K's he started to pay extra attention. He wanted to hear a certain name.

But _why_?

After years and months of treating the clone wrong, why? It's not like he deserves to be back in Conner's life. Hell he did not even get an invite to the graduation yet here he is. No one in their right mind would take someone back if that someone had treated them so nasty and horribly. Especially if that someone was suppose to be a parental figure. The alien eyes spotted the next graduate. It was his clone. No, it was Conner. Superman noticed how much he has grown. He was a young man now. All because of the justice league, mainly batman. He molded Conner into a "human". A living being on this planet. Not some weapon to destroy him. Superman felt a twinge of jealousy.

Why should he? Conner was just a clone! something created from him without permission.

…..but….doesn't that usually happen with humans. children are unexpected gifts. Wonderful, joyous gifts.

...he missed out on his gift.

He acted horribly to his gift. Too offended and pissed off because something was taken from him and he was cloned. He had the right to be. He did but he should have never taken it out on Conner. Superman should have taken him in and raised him to do right. The chance to do that was now over. Bruce and the other leaguers snatched it up. Basking in Conner's accomplishments.

….just like proud parents.

Sighing Superman continued to watch as Conner walked across stage to shake hands and grab his diploma. The boy raised his hand and waved to someone in the stands. Superman followed his gaze and seen that he was waving to an elderly couple. They reminded him of the kents. Did they take Conner in?Did Conner reach out to them? He wanted to know, no he needed to know. Conner had found parents amongst the chaos in his life. Superman felt proud of that. He watched Conner walk off stage and then back to his seat. The graduation ceremony was coming to an end. Superman was going to follow the elderly couple home. When they got into the car and started to leave the high school grounds he followed them. They lived in a quiet little neighborhood. From what Superman can remember, Conner wasn't quiet. He could be loud and explosive. That's bad news for these two. He just needed to check on them. From the skies he watched them enter the home. He x-rayed the place. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Superman let his red boot covered feet touch the ground. The feeling of nervousness being denied as he walked up the stairs would have been a complete lie. He did not know what he was going to hear from these two. What if Conner had hurt them in some way? What if he was completely wrong? He would not know the answers to any of these questions until he talked to the two that lived here. Raising his fist he gave the door a few good knocks. Then he waited for an answer. He heard a 'coming!' from the other side of the door. The door opened and a little old lady answered. Her eyes widened at the sight of seeing Superman standing at her door. Her eyes then softened. "Hello, Superman. What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Mrs….?"

"Oakwood, deary." She spoke politely.

"Mrs. Oakwood, yes. I came to talk to you about…." He had trailed off.

"About Conner?" Superman nodded. "come on in. I just started on a cheesecake." Superman was about to float over the threshold but he heard a displeased tsk. "No power using in my home unless you plan on cleaning. Letting dirt particles fall all over the place. Not going to clean one bit of it." Mrs. Oakwood softly mumbled under her breath as she shown Superman to the kitchen.

"Sorry Mrs. Oakwood." Superman rubbed his neck sheepishly and walked into the house. He could see Mr. Oakwood sitting at a table reading the paper. He looked around the home. It had such a welcoming feeling to it. Just like the kent farm. Superman was half tempted to float around any way and get comfortable. touch the ceiling and then help around with house duties. That was not the reason why he was here. He must stay on task. Just as he was about to walk into the kitchen a picture of Conner caught his eyes. It was a black and white photo. He was leaning up against a wall holding a broom up. There was a smile and his eyes showed emotion.

"Superman, in here." Mrs Oakwood waved him into the kitchen. "Sit, now what is it you want with Conner? From what i've heard you wanted nothing to do with him." She was not the type of woman to beat around the bush. The alien gulped in his seat.

"I…..I just wanted to see how he was doing?"

"Well, I have to ask, but why? You did not care for his existence so far. What has changed?" She was mixing ingredients in a bowl but stared right at him. A few moments had went on by and the blue boy scout said nothing. "Come on superman. I know the woman that had raised you taught you that when someone speaks to you, you must speak back."

Not a word was formed. Why was he concerned about Conner's well being now? "I wanted to see how he was fairing here...in...normal life. How he is with you and your husband."

"You think he's doing something wrong? And what would that be, Superman?"

"Maybe hurting you? Using you two?"

That answer caused Mrs Oakwood to laugh. "Oh honey do you hear him?"

"Sure do, dear. that was a funny one." Mr. Oakwood took a sip out of his mug.

The lady of the house let out another chuckle. "Please, Conner has been nothing but good to us. He helps out with our shop. Never gives us a problem. If someone was using another it would be us using him. We lost children of our own and he is filling the void. We, unlike you, want him around. He's our pride and joy."

Those words were stinging in Superman's chest. Did he deserve those words being spoken to him? "Why are you so accepting of him?...I need to know…..please?"

Mrs. Oakwood placed the bowl and spoon down and went to sit down next to Superman. she wiped her hands on the rag that sat on the counter. "We are so accepting of him because, even though he is a clone, he is still a sad and lonely teenager. He was lost when we got him. He would not open up and he rarely ate a thing. It was actually starting to affect his health. I did not want him dying. He has so much to live for. Even if it's not to fill your shoes. He can still start a family or a business create a life all for himself. I gave him what you couldn't and that was hope."

"hope…" Superman sighed. He looked down at the symbol on his chest. Hope, something everyone needed and yet he took that away from Conner.

"I will tell you this. Even though he has moved on from you, you might still be able to make amends. Though you must not be upset at his reaction to all of it."

Superman nodded. "I understand. I don't expect him to take me back with open arms."

"Or if he'll take you back at all." Mrs. Oakwood pointed out. "Now, I suggest you go. My son will be back in a couple of minutes and you will probably be the last person he'd want to see. I say come back on Monday for dinner.

"Yes ma'am."

Superman went out the back door and flew back to metropolis. Monday was in two days. He needed to prepare himself.

* * *

There were a lot of questions and did this chapter seem confusing? Bouncing back and forth between emotions? Great. i wanted it to. Please review. It means a whole hell of a lot to me. Thank you readers.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note:_ This is not beta'd at all. There might be mistakes all over the place. Please forgive me. I haven't updated in a while and this was just sitting around. I added to what I had because this story has part of how I feel toward's my biological father. It's really hard trying to place feelings with out getting truly upset. This story will not end on a happy note.

* * *

Conner landed in front of the Oakwood's place. As he walked up to the front door he felt that something was amiss. Usually the television in the living room is on and he could hear Mr. Oakwood low key mumbling about how much he hates the shows on now a days. Also Mrs. Oakwood usually is humming a song. All Conner could hear was her in the kitchen. Entering the house slowly he made sure the door closed with a quiet 'click'.

"Sonny, you're home." Mr. Oakwood looked up from his paper. "Your mother wants to speak to you in the kitchen."

Conner gulped. Did he do something wrong? Did they not want him any more? His heart was not ready for this rejection. His worry must have shown on his face.

"Conner you did nothing wrong. You're not in trouble, go on in. Trust me. If you did I'd tell you to run in the other direction."

That made conner smile. The worrying stopped but he was curious to see what Mr.s Oakwood wanted to talk about. He knows she dislikes when he floats in the house but he needed to. Just a bit. Hovering above the floor, Conner floated into the kitchen. Mrs. Oakwood noticed that her adopted son was slightly taller than usual. Once she noticed what he was doing she glared at him. "Boy, I should have you scrub the ceilings."

"Awe, come on Ma! Just this once and I'm not that far off of the ground." Conner pointed down to the ground.

"Take your shoes off then, and your feet better not stink!" Ma pointed at his feet with a spoon.

Chuckling he went over to the back door and took off his boots. He gave a sniff. Thinking he was going to catch a faint smell of sweat but he didn't. Another scent caught his attention. Sniffing again he traced it back to where Mrs. Oakwood was standing. That scent was familiar to him. It was almost like his but stronger. Alien. Kryptonian. Conner's eyes flashed with rage. Gritting his teeth he went back over to Mrs Oakwood. Arms folded against his chest.

"Before you get all upset. Sit down and listen." She pointed to a chair. The same chair that held Superman's scent. Conner scoffed and sat down in the chair that was beside it. "He came here asking about you."

"Well, why?"

"I don't exactly know why. I invited him to dinner on Monday." Mrs. Oakwood braced herself. She knew that Conner was going to freak out.

"Ma, no! He can not come into this home! He'll try to take you and pops from me like he took everything else!" Conner was trying to hold back the tears and refrain from having a melt down.

Mrs. Oakwood walked over to Conner and kissed his temple. "He could never replace you. Don't get yourself worked up over this."

"It can't be helped." he sniffled. He worked so hard to keep Superman out of his life the last few months.

"The reason why I'm doing this is so you can bring peace to yourself. From what you told me you two didn't really talk. You just ended it."

"I've brought peace to myself without talking to that big fucking jerk." Conner was being stubborn. He ended up getting swatted at.

"Watch your language while you are in this house. I'll put a bar of soap in your mouth." Mrs. Oakwood warned. "You never know if something good will come out from talking to him."

"Right." The teen rolled his eyes.

"Okay Moody Judy. Go get washed up for dinner." she shooed him out of the kitchen.

Conner floated up the stairs and to the linen closet. He pulled out fresh towels, angrily. He slammed the closet door shut and stomped his way into the bathroom. Throwing the towels down onto the sink he leaned against the wall. Why did Superman have to come and show his face around here? He should have went and taken his boy scout self and saved a cat that was stuck in a tree. Conner felt like punching something. He raised his fist to hit the mirror but he stopped once he seen his reflection. This is the reason why superman probably did not want him. Because of his anger. The destruction that he could cause just because he has gotten mad because of something so tiny. He dropped his arm down to his side. He'll show that smug bastard that he doesn't need him any more. Ever since that time he left the team and the JL satellite he did not need him. Won't need him. Will refuse to need him. He'll be better than Superman. Clark Kent...Kal-El. Hopping in the shower he scrubbed himself raw. It helped with his anger. He simmered down tremendously and was fine by the time he had gotten dressed and was on his way down to dinner.

Conner smelled the delicious meal that Mrs. Oakwood had taken time to make. Baked chicken, mac n cheese with mixed veggies. Mmmm….he rubbed his belly as he walked into the dining room. He took the seat that faced the window. He liked looking outside while he ate.

"Tell us about your day after graduation?" Mr. Oakwood asked him.

"It was great actually. We went to get Milkshakes and then played frisbee in the park." Conner spoke while he cut into the meat.

"How did it feel seeing them again?"

"It felt great. We all had a heart to heart. They were upset but they gradually got over it and they want me to rejoin the team."

"Will you?"

"Hmm….I don't know….since….." Conner tapped his chest.

"Ah, the superboy thing. Maybe after monday all that will change."

* * *

Clark sat up dreading the rest of the day. He had slept well off into the afternoon and the lady of the Oakwood house expected him to be at dinner. He dropped his head into his hands. He had stayed in bed until two. Perry reluctantly gave him the day off. He told his boss he had a family matter that needed to be tended to. With his head in his hands he listened to the world around him. The cars honking and excelling...the sounds of brakes and blinkers. Then other machinery working in metropolis. Their gears turning. Then the voices of the people on this planet flooded his ears. Breathing, talking, coughing, screaming. He picked up on a distinct heartbeat. Almost exactly like his. Strong and loud. Clark listened to it for minutes, it was his sons. Sighing he tried to block it out. He couldn't call Conner his son just yet. Or ever depending on how this dinner goes.

Jumping into the shower he cleaned up nicely. He thought about what he was going to say. Conner could be a stubborn bull sometimes, just like him.

Like Father, Like son.

That made Clark smirk. Getting dressed was the easiest part of this day. Jeans, a nice pair of shoes and a dress shirt. Taking a deep breath he looked at the clock, 3:45. Okay just two more slow agonizing hours until he needed to be there.

What if he arrived late? Would that dampen his chances of getting back into Conner's life? maybe he should arrive early. What counts as early, ten, twenty minutes? How about two damn hours. No that's just showing how desperate he is.

An hour.

He'll leave in the next fifteen minutes. He could help Mrs. Oakwood with dinner and possibly talk to Conner. Pacing around Clark made sure he had his wallet, cell phone, and keys. Floating quickly out of the apartment window he closed it and hurried back to Gotham. The Kryptonian landed a block away from the Oakwood's place. Taking his time he made it up to the front door and knocked.

"Come on in" Opening the front door Clark headed in to see Mr. Oakwood. "You're here early."

" I thought i could help with dinner preparations." Mr. Oakwood told him that they were in the kitchen. he listened in and heard three voices. Who was the third voice? Before he could open his mouth to ask Mr. Oakwood answered.

"Some green girl by the name M'gann came to visit. She's not staying for dinner."

"I would not mind if she did." Deep down he would have.

"The wife does not want her to. Says she's a distraction." There was a small shrug of his shoulders.

"M'gann has liked Conner for a long time. I'm surprised he is not with her."

"he may have reasons." Mr. Oakwood motioned for Clark to follow him into the kitchen.

"Bake it for thirty minutes". Sound of an oven closing. "Now we must wait."

Mr. Oakwood knocked on the kitchen wall. "Honey our dinner guest has arrived."

Mrs. Oakwood looked over to see Clark standing there with her husband. "Conner show your friend to the door. Conner stared at M'gann and then walked her to the front door. She was standing awfully close and he could not bare the contact. He stepped to the side once he opened the front door and said his goodbye's. He knew that she had feelings for him but Conner held no feelings to reciprocate. He walked back to the kitchen, staring Clark down as he did. "Kent….."

Clark could hear hostility in Conner's voice. "Hello Conner. It's nice to see you."

"I'm afraid I can't say the same thing about you." Conner folded his arms against his chest.

"Now now Conner. That is not the right way to treat our dinner guest." The little old lady smacked him with a hand towel. "You two set the table."

Clark used his x-ray vision to find the plates and cups while Conner got out the silverware and ice tea from the fridge. Conner made sure to stay on one side of the table while Clark was on the other. Their hands accidentally bumped while setting the table. Conner yanked his hand back and looked over at Clark. He gave the younger male a small smile. That made Conner turn his head in disgust. "...Why are you even here?"

"To make things right." Clark was stalling for time so they could talk. He was pushing the plate slightly on and off center.

"Isn't it a bit too late? You did not want me around why are you trying now?" Conner balled one of his hands into a fist. The strong urge to lunge out and punch Clark in the face was strong.

"I wasn't ready for that type of responsibility Conner. You were tossed at me like a ball and i was not ready to catch it." Clark sounded as if he were pleading for Conner to understand.

"Wow and this is coming from the world's biggest fucking boy scout! Aren't you suppose to be ready for anything heading your way? You can save the planet on a daily basis but you can't even help take care of a kid who can't seem to find their place in this world? I needed you! I needed your guidance and you kept it away from me. One person who I wanted to look up to. Needed to look up to and you avoided me like the plague!"

"I know Conner I'm sorry! I'm-" Clark was cut off.

"I don't accept your shitty apology!" Conner stormed out of the house and flew off. He felt the tears staining his cheeks. He headed to the one place he could always find peace in. Wayne Manor.

Clark watched as Conner flew off. His shoulders slumped. He was defeated. Is this how Conner felt all these years? He was finally getting a taste of his own medicine and boy did it sting. His clone had to deal with this pain because he was being a stubborn asshole. "I'm….going to head home." Clark went to the front door and flew home. Maybe getting back into Conner's life was a bad decision. He, after all, did make it a living hell for him.

* * *

**_Please leave a review. I love to hear what my reader's think of my stories. They make me truly happy. _**


End file.
